


Come Back

by OmegaDirewolf



Series: Marvel [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And a Dream., And had a really fucked up dream that made me cry, Angst, Comment if you do lol, Coping, F/M, Family Loss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra, I read a tumblr prompt, Im not really proud of this one...., Is anyone even reading these??, Long Time Span, Love Triangles, Peggy and Steve kiss didn't really happen, Recuperation, S.H.I.E.L.D., So i had to get it out, based on tumblr prompt, but yeah, enjoy, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaDirewolf/pseuds/OmegaDirewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>1943</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>"...I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer a lot of people are gonna die. (Y/n)... this is my choice.... (Y/n)..."</i></p><p>  <i>"I-I'm here..."</i></p><p>  <i>" I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance..."</i></p><p>  <i>"A-Alright... In a week next Saturday... at the Stork Club."</i></p><p>  <i>"You got it."</i></p><p>  <i>"Eight o'clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late. Alright?"</i></p><p>  <i>"You know I- I still don't know how to dance."</i></p><p>  <i>"I'll show you.... Just... be there, please."</i></p><p>  <i>"We'll have the band play something slow. I'd hate to step on your-"</i></p><p>  <i>"....Steve? ....Steve, can you-? ....Steve? ...Come back... Please-please....Come back...."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me if it's crappy...

James "Bucky" Buchanan Barnes had a younger sister.

You were just a year younger than Steve, and he had fallen deeply in love with you. And by chance, you had fallen for him too, but both of you were too shy to say anything. So when Bucky got recruited and you signed up to be a nurse for the war, Steve's main reason to get into the army was you. Just to make sure you stayed safe and no one tried to hit on you because in his mind, you were _his_ precious flower, and no one else's.

So when Steve made it, you were overjoyed and you two would always talk, every night, and whenever he got hurt and was sent to the medical tent, you'd chat as you tended to his wounds.

But when Steve became tall and strong, he started to drift away from you and towards the beautiful woman Peggy Carter, and you became even sadder than when you found out Bucky was missing. But when Bucky was rescued and you reunited, he introduced you to one of his new acquaintances, Howard Stark, and a little something started. You and Howard started to talk more, and he'd always make up some lame excuse to visit you in the medical wing of the facility you were moved to under Bucky and Steve's request. It started with playful jibes and flirty comments and then Howard started to kiss your cheek whenever he left.

But then, tragedy struck and your beloved brother Bucky died. You were torn, to say the least, and Steve tried to comfort you but, you couldn't let him because deep down inside you knew you sort of blamed him for Bucky's death.

 

_"No! Don't touch me!"_

_"(Y/n), please, calm dow-!"_

_"No! No, Steve! You should have watched out for him! You were supposed to be there for him! You-! You-! Damnit!" You crumpled to your knees, hand covering your pain stricken face._

_"(Y/n).... I'm so sorry.... I-"_

_"Please.... Please Steve, just- just go.... I don't want to hurt you anymore...."_

 

You didn't talk to Steve for days, finding heartwarming comfort in Howard's gentle words and soft touches. But when you found out that Steve had to crash into the ice, you rushed to the one room you could speak with him in. Taking Peggy's place, your voice broke as you spoke to the man you still loved.

 

_"...I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer a lot of people are gonna die. (Y/n)... this is my choice.... (Y/n)..."_

_"I-I'm here..."_

_"I'm sorry about Bucky.... I should've watched out for him better..."_

_"No, Steve, I'm sorry....I shouldn't have pushed you away," she whispers into the mic, tears falling slowly. "There's nothing you could have done without killing yourself, too. I- I don't know what I would've done if both of you died."_

_".....Doll?"_

_"Yeah, Steve....," she whimpers._

_"I want you to know.... that for the longest.... I- I always....I love y-"_

_"....Steve? ....Steve, can you-? ....Steve? ...Come back... Please-please....Come back.. .I- I love you, too," came a broken whisper._

 

You were heartbroken. You now officially now had no one and your first love died before he could even know that you loved him as well. But surprisingly, Howard was still there. And he did whatever he could to help you along, even if he knew your heart truly belonged Steve.

During the year of your recovery, however, you came to developed feelings for Howard. So when he asked you on a date you accepted, and two years later, you were engaged. But Steve was still on your mind.

Every year, on the anniversary of their deaths, you'd visit your brother's and Steve's graves, whispering to the slabs of stone right next to each other how much you missed them. To your surprise, Howard was completely okay with your withstanding love for Steve, and every time you'd go for a visit he'd buy a dozen bouquets for each of them and surround their graves in the colors of red, white and blue. And you were eternally grateful for that and for him, even if you felt that it hurt him.

 

_"Honey, what's wrong?"_

_"Oh, Howard," you said quietly, wiping at your eyes. "I'm fine. I'm sorry."_

_"Don't apologize for crying. What's wrong, darling, you can tell me..."_

_You gulped and looked him in the eyes. "I'm so sorry for what I'm doing to you," you whimpered._

_"What are you doing....?"_

_"I know it hurts, Howard, and I'm sorry that I'm hurting you but I still love him. And I know you hate me for th-"_

_"Whoa, whoa... Why would I hate you? For loving Steve? Honey.... I understand that you love him. You told me before that he was your first love and I know losing him was probably the most horrible thing that ever happened to you, and I won't hate you for that. I understand that you still love him but you also love me too, and that's what makes it worth it..."_

_".....I love you so much.... Thank you for understanding...."_

 

A year later, and you and Howard married. Not long after, S.H.I.E.L.D. was created, ran by your husband, Peggy, and Col. Phillips. But along the way, you became pregnant, and Howard had to worry about raising a new organization and preparing to raise his child.

Nine months later, you gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, naming him Anthony Edward Stark. Howard hired a butler, to help you around the mansion, and to help care for Tony. His name was Edwin Jarvis.

But tragedy struck again, this time, in the form of your brother, Bucky.

While on a drive back home from the theater Howard's wheels were blown out and he swerved harshly, crashing into a telephone post. Shaking your dazed head, you rushed to check over your husband.

 

_"Howard! Howard, are you alright?"_

_"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine- Are you okay?! Are you hurt?"_

_"I'm fine, just- dizzy... What happened?"_

_"I don't know... Maybe- *gasp*"_

_"What? What is it?"_

 

Turning to look out your shattered window, you were met with the sight of your dead brother. He wore black leather armour, with holstered knives strapped to his chest and a fully automatic weapon in his hands. His hair was a bit longer from when you last saw him and his eyes were smudged with black makeup. His once bright blue eyes were now steely and cold as he raised his weapon to aim.

 

_"Bucky!? What are doing!? You're supposed to be dead!" You screamed, but he didn't acknowledge the name._

 

By then, Howard had already figured everything out. He know what happened, he knew who did it and why and knew what was gonna happen next. So holding your hand tight, with his last minutes he pleaded,

 

_"Please, Barnes, not my son."_

 

Gunshots and screams rang out, blood running from Howard's chest as you cried, terrified for your life, despaired for your beloved husband and fearful for your little boy, Tony.

 

_"Please," you whimpered, gripping Howard's bloody shirt and clenching your eyes shut. "Not my Tony."_

 

More gunshots rang out. Toy'seir was one Barnes left.

But something happened that night, something that flawed the new Bucky Barnes, now known as the Winter Soldier. Whenever HYDRA officials tried to send him after the young Tony Stark, painful memories and shrill screams filled his mind and the Winter Soldier went berserk. This resulted in the ending of trying to kill Tony Stark, besides, what trouble could some little kid be?

Later, in 2012, Steve Rogers was found and pulled from the ice. His first thoughts being of Peggy Carter and Barnes' little sister, his precious flower. After the events with Loki in New York, Fury rewarded Steve with the information he asked for.

Finding out that you had married and had a child both delighted and saddened Steve. But what nearly tore him apart was that you married Howard Stark, and you both died in a terrible car accident, resulting in your car exploding. Now here he was, in this entirely new century, working alongside your own son and missing you dearly. He started to visit your grave twice a week, bringing a bouquet of your favorite flowers.

When Steve found out Peggy was still alive he started to visit her, too, but never once did he forget about you.

When he found out that Bucky was somehow still alive, he was overjoyed but wondered if you ever got the chance to know. After the events S.H.I.E.L.D.'s fall, Bucky showed up at the new Avengers HQ, wearing a hoodie and a baseball cap and requesting to see Steve. It took a while but eventually Bucky was alright and coping with the loss of his friends and sister in a healthy way. Bucky ended up joining the Avengers and started to completely eradicate HYDRA with Steve.

But then, they collected HYDRA files that contained information on Bucky's alter ego, the Winter Soldier.

Tony, being the nosy man that he was, easily hacked into SHIELD's databases and read through everything, finding out that Barnes', who turned out to be his uncle, killed his own sister, Tony's mother, you.

All hell broke loose when Tony attacked Barnes in his Iron Man suit. When Tony was finally restrained, he explained everything, even had JARVIS pull up the files.

Steve was torn. Torn between comforting or hating his best friend. The best friend that murdered his precious flower and his good friend Howard. The best friend that murdered the mother of his other friend. The best friend that unknowingly murdered his own sister... 

Bucky's eyes filled with horror and the memories of Howard's and your pleas filled his mind.

 

_"That's why I couldn't do it..." He said to himself._

_"Couldn't do what?" Tony fumed._

_"Kill you. (Y/n) and Howard- they- they used their last breaths to plead for your life!"_

_"What?!"_

_"HYRDA tried to send me after you...but- but I couldn't. Every time they said your name, all I remembered were their pleas and- and no matter what I would always remember whenever they said your name... So then they stopped. Decided to leave you alone...."_

 

Everyone stared at Bucky wide eyed, Steve had tears in his eyes that matched Tony and Bucky's as everyone fell silent and thought of you. Bucky Barnes' little sister.

A week later, Steve, Tony and Bucky visited your grave, each with a bouquet for you and another for the man who took care of you to the best of his abilities when they were gone, Howard.

 

_"I'm so sorry, Howard," Bucky said, laying down his bouquet. "But thank you. Thank you for taking care of her and giving me more family."_

_"Thanks for taking care of her, Howard," Steve said as well, placing his bouquet next to Bucky's. "I'll take care of Tony just like you did her when I'm sure she was hurt."_

_"Hey, Dad," Tony whispered, tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry for not coming out here often, but I'm here now, and with an uncle no less!" Tony forced a smile, looking at his father's grave with wet eyes._

_"Im... so sorry, (Y/n)," Bucky whimpered, laying down your bouquet. "I would've stopped myself if I could, I swear it. I hope you know that I would never- never in my life, ever- want to hurt you. I'd've rather killed myself than pulled that trigger on you and Howard- I'm so sorry..."_

_"I miss you, (Y/n)," Steve, said quietly, kneeling besides Bucky, a hand on his shoulder. "I regret so much not telling you my feelings way before the ice. Bucky told me you loved me back but.....Lord, the things I would've done to have just heard you say it once....But I'm glad you were able to move on, and have a happy life. Me and Bucky, we'll take care of Tony, I promise. Til the day we die."_

_"Hey Mom..." Tony held the end of his bouquet tight, fighting back tears. "Um, I met your brother.... I don't really remember you talking about him, or seen any pictures, but...he has your eyes. I could never forget your blue eyes...sometimes I hate that I didn't get them..." He sniffed. "Anyways, um...I brought you a bouquet. I hope you like it....I really miss you Mom, and Dad. I'm gonna visit you guys more often- I'm sorry I didn't before. But I promise, twice a week, me, Steve and Bucky, we'll come. If we don't, you can gladly haunt us, the both of you, I'm sure we'd like to see your faces again."_

 

The trio shared a wiry chuckle before falling into comfortable silence, thinking of fond moments with you. (Y/n) Stark Barnes.

 

 

**"It's going to be just us. Right, Bucky?"**

"That's right, (Y/n). Just you, and Steve, and me."

_"Together."_

**"'Til the** end of _the line."_


End file.
